tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby Had a Little Lamb
Alec Baldwin Michael Brandon |series=6 |series_no=6.20 |number=150 |released= * 11 October 2002 * 15 November 2002 * 11 January 2003 * 7 February 2003 * 8 March 2004 * 30 December 2004 * 4 November 2005 * 5 November 2005 * 29 September 2006 * 10 September 2009 |previous=Buffer Bother |next=Thomas, Percy and the Squeak}} Toby Had a Little Lamb is the twentieth episode of the sixth series. Plot On his way home during a snowstorm, Toby is flagged down by Farmer McColl. His sheep are due to give birth soon and he needs a vet urgently to check on them. Toby goes to the next signalbox where his driver telephones for a vet. Toby arrives at the station where the Fat Controller is waiting with the vet. The vet climbs aboard Duck's footplate and Duck sets off to rescue the sheep with his snowplough. However, the snow is now much thicker and the tracks are obstructed. Duck cannot go on, so he returns to the station. Toby suggests using his old line to get to Farmer McColl's, but the Fat Controller knows that Toby's old line cannot take Duck's weight. Toby insists that he should go as he knows the old line and they have got no other choice. So the vet climbs aboard Henrietta and the Fat Controller warns Toby to be careful. Toby sets off, full of confidence. However, he soon realises that there is something he forgot about - the rickety old bridge spanning a deep gorge. Slowly, Toby pulls Henrietta across the old bridge, which creaks and groans under his weight. Toby is scared, but determined to cross it just for the sake of the sheep. Once across, Toby soon reaches the farm and Farmer McColl is delighted to see them. The vet and Farmer McColl check the newly-born lambs, but they need warmth and comfort. Toby explains that Henrietta can provide that, so the sheep and lambs stay inside Henrietta until the snow thaws. Characters * Toby * Duck * Sir Topham Hatt * The Vet * Farmer McColl * Henrietta Locations * Callan * McColl Farm * The Rickety Old Bridge * Toby's Branch Line * Tidmouth Sheds * Toby's Shed Trivia * The title is a play on the nursery rhyme, Mary Had a Little Lamb. * Stock footage from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure is used. * This is one of the six episodes of the sixth series re-narrated by Michael Brandon in the US and Michael Angelis in the UK with music composed by Robert Hartshorne. * This episode marks Duck's last individual speaking role until the twelfth series episode Excellent Emily. * Farmer McColl's name is used in Michael Brandon's and Michael Angelis' re-recorded narrations, but not in the original Michael Angelis or Alec Baldwin versions. * The close up of Henrietta's interior is actually the interior of a red branch line coach. * This is the first episode to feature Toby's unused tired face from Series 4. Goofs * When Duck tries to push through the snow, his driver is thin-faced and black-haired, but when he returns to Callan, his driver has a chubby face and brown hair. Merchandise * Books - Toby Had a Little Lamb * Magazine Stories - Toby and the Lambs In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 22 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 15 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Toby y el Cordero he:לטובי היה טלה קטן ja:トビーとこひつじ pl:Tobik i Małe Owieczki ru:Тоби и овечки Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video